Time Control
'''Time Control '''is a fanon episode of HTFF series. In this episode, Teachie threatens to expel Jordan K and Hovee if they are late for school, so they race against the clock in order to arrive on time. Roles Starring Jordan K Hovee Featuring Teachie The Apes Lucy Clover Irin and the Clams Dexter Cuddles Giggles Toothy Petunia Nutty Flaky Pranky Sniffles Elliott Sheepy Stacy Todd Plushy Appearances Generic Tree Friends Stamp Sickly Wooly Crafty Daydream Kibble Racky Elodie Daisies Howl Plot The epsiode begins with Hovee getting ready for school. He drew a watch and gasps in alarm. Hovee runs up to Jordan K, trying to wake him up and telling him that they will be late for school. Jordan K finally becomes wide awake after he sees the school bus leave, and alarmed when he is told that they will be expelled by Teachie if they are late again. When they question the amount of time they have left for school, an onscreen timer (that the duo can see) appears. It gives them 6 minutes and 24 seconds. As they race against time, the timer follows them (much to their initial puzzlement). After five seconds of running, Jordan K and Hovee decide to take the public bus to school. On the bus, Jordan K inadvertently attracts the attention of the passengers when he gets scared by a baby apple. Following a conversation with Kibble, Jordan K and Hovee learn that the bus is going to another destination – the park. They decide to jump off the bus, and they end up being pushed off the side of a bridge, landing on another vehicle which causes them to be taken to a pile of junk in the desert. By taking advantage of the timer, they manage to get back to town with a minute to spare. Jordan K and Hovee continue their journey to school, with Jordan K doing parkour (which he thinks will make them faster). On their way, they encounter Teachie. Eager to expel them, he outraces them with his car. Just as he drives off, Jordan K accidentally stops time by crashing into the camera and freezing the whole universe except for himself and Hovee. At ease now that they do not have to worry about the time, they begin making fun of the other frozen citizens and taking advantage of their motionless surroundings. It is only when Jordan K and Hovee discover that they cannot use electricity (and thus the internet, TV, or video games consoles) that they decide to get back to school and resume the timer. Once in their classroom, Hovee continues the timer but unintentionally spins it to 100,000,000,000 years from now (when the sun explodes). After Jordan K tries to go back in time, he sends himself and Hovee to the beginning of the universe. Again, they go forward in time and stop on prehistoric Earth. After accidentally meddling with an ape standing upright they find themselves in the present, but because of their meddling in the past, they end up in an alternate timeline where there are no hands. The duo tries to prevent themselves from meddling with the monkey and instead this results in many clones of them emerging. While the clones fight, a pair of the duo goes back to the present but finds their classmates as evolved versions of themselves. Back in the past, the original pair successfully stops their clones from fighting and make them disappear after pointing out that they are all time paradoxes. In the present, they end up in an alternate timeline again, this time where they are to be sacrificed. Jordan K and Hovee try many attempts to fix the present, with these attempts resulting in many varied timelines. At last, they find a timeline where all seems normal, except that they now blink vertically. The episode ends with them deciding that they can live with the change. Trivia This episode is based on the Gumball episode "The Countdown." Category:Fan Episodes